Hideaki
Hideaki Imamura is the young representative of the Church of the Holy Light in the House of Draco. Close friend of Stratos Stellaria and lover of Anastar Kämpfer, the cheerful priest is always willing to give his all to help. Hideaki has come to learn that true knowledge of the Light does not come from simply reading books. It is through the dedication to his friends and the forgiveness of his enemies that he has become the disciplined priest that travels across Azeroth today. Appearance Hideaki is young, tall, and slender. His face is marked by a gentle glow, commonly locked in a smile. Hide's hair is as untamed as ever, an obvious afterthought in his travels. His posture is rich with a youthful confidence, a fine eye needed to recognize the remnants of his previous slouch. The most noticeable item adorning his belt is the satchel beside his light mace. The cover of an aged tome can be seen, bearing the seal of the Church of the Holy Light. A badge with the Draco crest shines to the right of his buckle, along with a hastily added symbol of the Argent Dawn. A pair of goggles hangs from his other side, as well as an overused arclight spanner. Around his neck hangs a small stone engraved with the initials "A.K.". History The Fall of Stormwind Azeroth was in turmoil. The cursed orcs came in swarms out from the Dark Portal, slaying the humans of eastern lands. Raito and Karen Imamura, the former a noble knight of the Royal Guard, resided as lovers behind the mighty walls of Stormwind Keep. As the Great War raged on, the skies were filled with the smoke of destruction. In the days before the orcs' first raid upon the keep, a child was conceived. The forces of Azeroth united with great force, repelling the beasts for some time. Times were hectic within Stormwind, the harsh war spreading chaos through the streets. This did not help the Imamura family raise their young son, constantly worrying when Raito would be called to arms once more. Hideaki was not five when the Horde besieged Stormwind Keep a second time, mercilessly attempting genocide against the human race. As mother and son rushed to escape the dying land, Raito charged into battle, his will and love allowing him to defend his family from murder's grasp. The brave knight’s helmet, worn on young Hideaki's small head, was all of Raito that traveled to Lordaeron with the survivors of Azeroth... Destruction of the Dark Portal The peoples of the Alliance celebrated with great jubilation. The Horde had finally been defeated, the world of Draenor shattered. Stormwind Keep was quickly rebuilt, even more glorious than its previous incarnation, and so the Imamura family returned to Elwynn. In their time in Lordaeron, Karen became a priestess to honor her fallen love. Residing in a quiet home in the Cathedral District, Hide grew up a cheerful, yet fragile child. His mother was not surprised to find him with yet another critter in his arms whenever he returned from the forest. As he aged, he kept finding himself wandering the quiet and pleasant park of Stormwind. The Third War At the age of sixteen, Hideaki's head was constantly in the books of the cathedral's expansive library. Too frail to become a soldier like his father, Hide turned to the priesthood. With his interest in the faith, the priest-in-training spent a year of study in Stratholme. He would never keep his promise to return in the way he expected. As the drums of war filled the air once again, Hideaki was one of many young priests that had to maintain the keep as the cathedral sent out its veterans to assist battling the Scourge and the return of the Burning Legion. Facing the challenges of watching over his people under his mother's leadership, the beginning of the Third War was a harsh baptism by fire. Northshire Abbey Shortly after the fall of the Burning Legion, Hideaki packed up his things and became a schoolteacher in Northshire Abbey under jurisdiction of the Church. Once again living a life of peace, Hide took great joy bringing smiles to the faces of the orphans he taught each afternoon. As the years passed, he noticed quite the population increase, new faces arriving in Elwynn and passing his door. The increasing class sizes and crowding of the land did not derail him from the profession he enjoyed so. Not until a familiar paladin arrived at his doorstep... Love and the House that Drake Built Stratos, a brave paladin Hideaki befriended long ago, carried a message from the Cathedral of Light. It requested that he took the position of a form of missionary, journeying across the land and helping the people of Azeroth. As he noticed his mother's signature, he looked up at Stratos' grin. The Knight of Light offered the young Priest a place in a guild of researchers and explorers, the House of Draco. Accepting both positions, Hideaki set out of Northshire, not before catching a glance of the beautiful warrior Anastar. The unstoppable pair of skillful warrior and knowledgeable priest have journeyed across many lands since their meeting. A deep relationship forming between them, rare is it that you can find one without the other. Pilgrimage The embers of Stratholme never ceased to burn, the charred remains of a once-pure sanctuary inhabited by malicious fiends. This was the sight Hideaki returned to, taking up the mark of the Argent Dawn. Cleansing the Plaguelands of these horrors in holy fire made the priest feel a puzzling combination of remorse and satisfaction. Every morning from then began with a prayer at Uther's tomb, asking for the protection of his body from the ghouls in wait and of his integrity from this unfamiliar hunger for vengeance. The weeks under the Argent command grew longer, campaigns into Andorhal and against the Scarlet Crusade rebuilding Hideaki's faith in himself. Inspired by his new courage and his father's memory, he looked to the path of the paladin to expand his abilities and view of the Light. Under the Argent Dawn's paladins, Hideaki pulled mail over his chest and began training in the ways of melee combat, channeling the Holy Light's strength through his mace. Learning the way of the paladin with Anastar's unyielding support solidified his place as an Argent Cleric. Hideaki had traveled to Lordaeron as a healer, but as he rode a gryphon to the safety of Stormwind, he finally understood the many forms the Light's power came in and what it meant to be its champion. The New Dawn Two years have passed since the young priest left Elwynn Forest. Free from the safe gates of the Alliance, Hideaki has been forced into experiences which question both his faith and will. With each new land, he has strengthened his trust in the Light and himself, unafraid to face challenges in the name of what he believes to be right. He now returns from reserved duty in the harsh ruins of Draenor, having helped clean up the chaos left after the destruction of Illidan. Stepping into the harsh climate of Northrend with the reformed Argent Crusade, he now finds it difficult to simply stand on the sidelines, too willing to protect what he holds dear. Aside from following his new sense of purpose, Hide continues building his strong bond with Anastar while dedicating time to research for the House of Draco and work through the Church. These studies involve taking care of a whelpling of the Red Dragonflight, affectionately nicknamed Crim, and attempting to unravel some of the remaining mysteries of their ancient language, Draconic. As a champion of the Holy Light, Hideaki refuses to back down from what appears to be his ultimate challenge - the true war against the Scourge, a battle for his life, his love, and everything he has ever stood for. Allegiances Argent Crusade Hideaki first dedicated himself to the cause of the Argent Dawn during his time in the Plaguelands. The active battle against the Scourge, free from the Scarlet Crusade's zealotry, attracted the young priest in his attempts to prove himself. His efforts in their campaigns have granted him the role of an officer, an honor he carries with pride wherever the Light shines. After his short campaign in Outland, he returns to Azeroth under the new Argent banner to rid the world of life's greatest enemy, the Lich King. Church of the Holy Light Hideaki's longest allegiance has been to the Church, studying under the priesthood even before he became an adult. He has assisted the nations and lands of Azeroth in the Church's name as an emissary. He represented the Church in his travels through Outland, focusing on research and diplomatic duties. Now he marches into Northrend as the Church's holy soldier. House of Draco The House has always represented a second home to Hideaki, an organization with friends and support for his overblown hobbies: tinkering and research of the dragonflights. Over his few years in service, he has collected many tomes in the studies of the red, black, and green flights. The funding for his field work has allowed him to go above and beyond in his other duties, making up for his small grants from the Church of the Holy Light. Stormwind Army/Valiance Expedition Hideaki's opinion of the Horde varies with its starkly different races. This, along with his pacifistic ideals, had initially limited his affiliation with the army. As his involvement in world affairs has increased, he has developed a greater understanding of battle and the importance of defense, proud of pulling on his Private's Tabard and taking up his mace. This duty has taken him to Honor Hold, battling against Hellfire Citadel's felorcs, and the icy reaches of Northrend, where he now fights for faith and country against the undead. External Links *Earthen Ring Ning Profile & Journals *WoW Armory (Hideaki) *WoW Armory (Imamura) Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:House of Draco Category:Priest Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Paladin Characters Category:Paladin Characters Category:Human Paladin Characters